


Two is better than one

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one. [Mack/Bobbi/Hunter - Mack comes back home]
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse
Series: Florchis ships it all [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



When he hears a key turning on their lock, Hunter’s hand goes immediately for the cutlery drawer- not that he believes a spoon would do him much good, but under the forks, they have one- of many- ICER, ready to go. At least he had the good sense of placing the lasagna on top of the counter first instead of dropping it on the floor. 

Bobbi comes running from the bedroom and plasters herself against the wall behind the door. She is wearing socks and she jumped on the couch to disturb her footsteps pattern- Hunter is sure whoever is on the other side of the door didn’t hear her at all. She gives him a curt nod to signal that she is ready, and Hunter dedicates an extra second while he settles his finger on the trigger to think that this- wearing an abs apron while looking at Bobbi who still has reading glasses perched on top of her nose- would be, by far, not the worst way to go.

It takes less than ten seconds between when they first heard the key and the moment the door finally opens, but to Hunter, it feels like an eternity. He has no clue about who could be on the other side of the door- he has stopped keeping tabs on whom bad books they are penciled in; Bobbi is much better than him at that anyway-, but it can’t be good news. No news is good news is a true saying, but especially in their case.

Mack is standing on the threshold, old-fashioned hat and coat on him, an umbrella on one hand, and the key that Bobbi mailed to him six months ago on the other. He opened the door but he is not getting in, wary, Hunter imagines, on whether or not he is still welcomed after two years of radio silence and not replying to Bobbi’s discreet letters.

Speaking of the hell beast, she jumps from behind the door with a shriek, and Mack barely has time to hold her with his palms against her thighs that she is already kissing him, her legs gripping him around his waist and down go the keys and the umbrella and the- bloody hell- suitcase he was carrying behind the umbrella.

Hunter puts the ICER down and picks up the umbrella and the suitcase and elbows them inside so he can close the door. He is about to go back to the kitchen to put the lasagna back in the oven when Mack grabs his arm- which leaves him in a precarious position to still hold Bobbi up, but damn if his arms hadn’t aged  _ a day- _ and makes him stop on his tracks.

“Hunter.” He has this certain way to pour his entire heart into just one word that always makes Hunter's knees go weak.

They will have time to talk about the prolonged silence and what this means and what they want but don’t dare hope for, but for now the only important thing to say is, “Welcome home, Mack.” 


End file.
